


Day 14

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Day fourteen, Does it get worse?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: It's borderline sinful, they know, but there's something about the way she cants her hips desperately and he thrusts into her face before he can stop himself, that tells the both of them that this is worth going to hell for.





	Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for vanishing, but alcohol and a lot of drama got in the way * sighs *

DAY 14: 69

.

Hotch is struck out of words by the instant she proposes to him such arrangement. Not that he is unexperienced and never had his fair share of experiences in his rather boring sex life, it's just a natural nervous tinge that nestles in the pit of his stomach whenever there's something else. But he enjoys a minute later, when she is straddling his face, each soft thigh framing his features so that all he can possibly see is her pleading core.

And he ravishes and spreads and fucks her with his tongue, then with his index and middle fingers therefore he can show her just how careful he can be. His mouth engulfs her hard nub, draws her soaking folds until she is riding his face because she can't take the pleasure overcoming her every sense.

That's when he feels it, her slender body pressing tight against his, her warm skin contrasting with his own as much as the way her taut nipples roll against his lower abdomen until Emily is able to reach what she wants – and what  _he_  goddaamn wants as well.

His breath labors in a minute, humming his approval to her velvety lips around his straining manhood when she takes him in her heated cave. Even though all he can see is her center, her womanhood glistening and throbbing in the aftershocks of her firs orgasm, the Unit Chief still can feel every crevasse of her mouth stretched around him, her throat softening carefully to accommodate his length and girth.

It's borderline sinful, they know, but there's something about the way she cants her hips desperately and he thrusts into her face before he can stop himself, that tells the both of them that this is worth going to hell for.


End file.
